Cloaked Feelings
by xXBlackLotusXx
Summary: When Mrs. Tutweiller asked Bailey to tutor Zack, Bailey is forced to help him even though she doesn't want to. Though she learns there may be more to him than she thought.
1. Curfew Breaking and Midget Conference

So I have had many ideas floating around my head for a Zack/Bailey for some time now. Anyways, for those of you who like Zack/Bailey, I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

"Alright class, there is no homework tonight, just make sure you study for your test in a few days," Mrs. Tutweiller announced to the class as the bell rang. "Zack, Bailey, I want to talk to the two of you."

"I didn't do it," Zack said immediately.

"Whatever Zack did, I wasn't part of it," Bailey said quickly.

"It wasn't anything you did Zack, it's what you're not doing and that is passing. Even Woody is starting to improve since he has been a roommate with Cody," Mrs. Tutweiller told them.

"What does this have to do with me?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey, you are one of my best students. I want you to tutor Zack before he fails out of Seven Seas High."

"Why can't Cody do it?" Bailey wondered.

"Because I think if Cody was able to help Zack in school, it would have happened years ago. You are the only one of my students who can help him before he flunks," Mrs. Tutweiller answered.

"I'm standing right here," Zack pointed out.

"Fine, I'll tutor him," Bailey said with a displeased tone.

"Don't sound too excited now," Zack said to her.

"Now Bailey, here is Zack's last tests. Look over them and then you guys can get started," Mrs. Tutweiller handed her a few tests, all of which had a large F written at the top.

* * *

The sun began to set behind the horizon as Cody and Bailey sat at a table on the sky deck. They had become good friends and started hanging out since they realized they had a lot in common.

"Hey, I gotta go," Bailey said, getting up from her chair.

"Already?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I have to go, uh, call home. I promised mom I would tell her how things were doing," she said quickly. She didn't know why she was lying to Cody about tutoring Zack, but something told her it wasn't his business, it was hers and Zack's.

"That's understandable. I think I'll go see if Woody and Addison want to play some mini-golf," Cody said as they both stood up.

"Well, I'll see you later," Bailey said as she picked up her school bag and walked off.

'That boy, I swear. Considering how smart he is, he is the most oblivious person I have ever met. I have tried everything to show I like him apart from kissing him and telling him straight to his face. But I'm not going to do that of course,' Bailey thought to herself as she walked towards Zack's room.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was going, but her feet pretty much led her straight to his door. She was about to knock on his door when she heard music faintly playing on the other side. There were no words, or at least there weren't from the part she heard, but only guitar.

'Wow, that guitar sounds so beautiful. I've never heard that song before. I wonder who it's by?' she thought to herself, before coming to her senses and knocking.

The music stopped a couple seconds after the knock reverberated through Zack's room. She saw the door open and Zack standing there.

"Hey Kansas, come on in," Zack said, moving out of the doorway so she could enter.

"What was that song that was playing before I knocked?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I just was testing out some new sounds. Why, did you like it?" Zack replied.

"Yeah, it was amazing. How come I didn't hear any lyrics?" she questioned him further.

"Maybe the artist hasn't found the perfect words to get his message across yet," Zack told her. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

She simply picked up one of his textbooks laying on the ground and said, "tutoring."

"Oh, you guys were serious about that?" Zack asked surprised.

"Yes Zack, Mrs. Tutweiller said you could fail out of Seven Seas High if you don't get your grades up," she explained to him.

"If you're trying to motivate me already, it's not working."

"Well, let's just get started. I was looking over your History test and some of your answers where," she said, pausing for a second before continuing, "interesting."

"Like how?" he asked her.

"The question was: What was the outcome of Griswold V. Connecticut? (10 points)" Bailey read off the paper. "Your answer was: The clock was ticking down. Griswold was the clear underdog. They had managed to stay in the game so far and Connecticut was only up by two points with 10 seconds left on the clock. He ball gets thrown into play. Griswold's star player caught the ball and sunk a three pointer just as the buzzer rang. Griswold was the winner of this historic basketball game."

"I thought that was a legit answer," Zack said earnestly.

"For some reason, Mrs. Tutweiller only took off 5 points," Bailey pointed out. "I can't believe she gave you half credit for that BS answer."

"What can I say? My charm is a gift," he replied.

"Well anyways, we got a long way to go," she said, putting extra emphasis on long.

"Guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together then," Zack said mischievously.

"Look, if you're not going to take this seriously then I'm not going to waste my time."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Just don't go, I really need your help," he said, looking at the ground.

"Let's get started then."

And so they worked. Bailey soon discovered that Zack actually wasn't as stupid as he led everyone to believe. She couldn't figure out why he doesn't try in school, she had asked him at one point but he shrugged it off. She actually thought she was going to hate being forced to spend time with Zack, but she actually enjoyed it. She also learned that Zack was pretty funny when he's not doing it in a jerk kind of way. Though, she wasn't about to tell him any of this. Everyone already thought Zack's ego was big enough. After what seemed like a short time, Bailey looked up and saw that it was already 11:30.

"Oh crap," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"It's an hour and a half past student curfew. If Moseby catches me, I'm dead. I don't want to be in detention with all the delinquents," she said, gathering all her school stuff and shoving it into her bag.

"Hey, we aren't that bad," Zack said defensively. "Here, let me walk you back to your room. I know every shortcut and secret to this ship."

"Are you sure? What if you get caught?"

"I already have a pretty good status for detention anyway, so it's all good."

They left Zack's room and headed for Baileys room, which happened to be on the other side of the ship. Zack led her on the biggest detour she had ever taken on the ship, but Zack said that this route was usually always empty at this time. This did make her wonder just how much he actually left his room after curfew. They were about to turn into the hallway her room was in, when they heard voices coming from that hallway. Zack immediately grabbed her and pulled her against the wall.

"Do you hear that?" Zack whispered in her ear. "Moseby and Kirby."

"What do we do? They are coming this way," she whispered back.

"Come on," Zack said, grabbing her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

They were almost away when Bailey's cell phone went off. The Taylor Swift ringtone echoed through the empty hallways and was sure to carry towards Moseby and Kirby.

"Who is there? It better not be a student out after curfew," they heard Moseby call, coming closer towards them.

Luckily, Zack found a switch and flipped it, causing the lights to turn off in that hallway just as Moseby and Kirby entered it.

"I see two figures Mr. Moseby. It's too dark to see who it is. They are kinda short, so they gotta be students or midgets." they heard Kirby say through the darkness.

"Nonsense Kirby, the midget reunion was last month. Show yourselves and you will not get in as much trouble," Moseby said to them. He and Kirby were only thirty feet and closing.

Zack grabbed Bailey's hand again and they ran as though their lives depended on it.

* * *

I know that it's probably not much, but I'm hoping to make this a nice long fanfic. I would much appreciate reviews, as I like to know what the readers think. I will also try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Is There More Than I Thought?

So before we get to the chapter, there were a few questions I was going to answer. Ok, so there was only one question, but it was a good question.

**pureangel86**- No, Cody and Bailey are not dating in this, you already know that Bailey likes Cody, but all will be revealed later along in the story

We all know this routine. I don't own Suite Life, The Notebook, Titanic and I am pretty sure I don't own Taylor Swift.

Anyways, here is chapter 2. Enjoy...

* * *

"Show yourselves and you will not get in as much trouble," Moseby said to them. He and Kirby were only thirty feet and closing.

Zack grabbed Bailey's hand again and they ran as though their lives depended on it. They didn't stop running until they were on the other side of the ship and several decks below.

"I think….we lost them," Zack said, struggling to catch his breath.

"How do you know?" Bailey asked him, who was also trying to regain her breath.

"Moseby is short, and Kirby probably stopped for a sandwich," Zack pointed out.

"Point taken. Where are we?" she asked, finally taking in the surroundings.

"I think we are near the storage warehouse. We went down a few decks when we were running, so we must be near the bottom of the ship," Zack answered after also looking around the hall they were in. "We should probably get back to the upper decks, just be on our guard."

"Uhh, Zack? You're still holding my hand," she said.

"What?" Zack said, looking at his hand in the process. "Oh, sorry. I grabbed you when we ran and didn't realize I was still holding it."

"It's ok," she said, pulling it away.

They started walking back to the upper decks where the student rooms where. They were lucky and didn't run into Moseby and Kirby again. They finally made it to Bailey's room after what seemed like hours.

"I didn't realize how big this ship was until we had to walk all the way across it," Bailey said when they got to her door.

"Yeah, me neither."

"So I'll see you tomorrow I guess," she said, opening the door.

"Wait Bailey, thanks for helping me out and I'm sorry for accidently keeping you out past curfew," Zack said as he grabbed her arm so she wouldn't walk into her room.

"It's ok, and just so you know, we still have a lot of tutoring to do," she replied.

"I figured. Well I gotta get back to my room. Goodnight Kansas," Zack said, walking away.

The next day went by surprisingly fast, but Zack figured that was because it was a Friday. Then again, he had slept through half his classes and didn't have to work at the smoothie bar today. Zack lazily flipped through the ships TV stations when Bailey walked in the door.

"Hey Zack," she said when she walked in.

"No don't bother knocking Kansas, I'm not naked or anything," Zack said sarcastically.

"You're right, you're not. Let's get started."

"But Boat Cops is on," Zack pleaded.

"That show sucks," she argued.

"Don't be hating. At least let me see who is on this episode."

The theme song for Boat Cops started up and they watched, Zack was eager while Bailey just kinda rolled her eyes at him. The show started and Kirby started talking about something from the previous night.

"While on patrol last night, I discovered two people sneaking around the ship. I thought they were midgets at first, but turns out the midget conference was a month ago. Mr. Moseby thought they were students and they ran before we could get close enough to see them. We will show you the best picture we could get of the suspects in a moment. If you see either of these individuals, let us know immediately," Kirby announced through the TV.

The TV then showed a picture of the "suspects." Two figures were displayed on the TV. They looked like shadows because it was just two human outlines that were completely black. Both teens just stared at the TV for a minute while it went to a commercial.

"Cool, we were on Boat Cops!" Zack said finally.

"I can't believe they were just talking about us. And what does he mean 'if you see either of these individuals?' It's just two shadows," Bailey said.

"I don't think your shadow does you justice," Zack said, to which Bailey just started laughing. They both began to laugh about the whole incident and how they were on Boat Cops, and once they started they found it hard to stop.

They finally stopped laughing and began to study. Zack acted like his usual self, making jokes instead of actually trying to work. Bailey was starting to get irritated, but luckily it was getting late and she made sure she left with enough time so she wasn't out after curfew again.

* * *

"Hello class," Mrs. Tutweiller said as she walked into the classroom. "Woody, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh looking for his pride," Zack answered while the class laughed.

"Uhh, can't find it. But I found a piece of gum," he said, grabbing a piece of gum from the bottom of a desk.

"Okie Dokie then. So in Social Studies this week were going to do something a little different," Mrs. Tutweiller announced.

London gasped and yelled out, "You're going to sit in one of these chairs while we bore you to death!"

"Wow, 9:02 and I'm already sad," Mrs. Tutweiller replied. "Now this assignment will be worth half your grade, but everyone will have a partner."

"I pick Cody!" Zack, Woody, and London all called out.

"And the two of you will become a married couple," she finished.

"Ewww," said Zack, Woody, and London together again.

"Cody isn't even here today. He is sick in the nurses office with food poisoning from dinner. Now everyone, pick your partners," she said to the class.

'Perfect. I'll just ask Mrs. Tutweiller if I can still be partners with Cody and when Cody realizes we are perfect for each other, he may finally ask me to be his girlfriend,' Bailey thought.

"Addison, will you be my wife?" Woody asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a Ring-Pop.

"It's gorgeous, and it's delicious. I have to call my family, my sister will be so jealous. She's been looking for Mr. Right since kindergarten. Of course, she's only in third grade now," Addison said excitedly before running off.

"Was that a yes?" Woody asked out loud.

"I don't know, I just heard a buzz," Bailey said to him.

"Hey London, do you want to get married?" Marcus asked the heiress.

"Why should I marry you?" London asked back.

"Since I used to be Lil Little, we can have a celebrity marriage," he replied off the top of his head.

"Ohh you're right. Ok then," London said.

"Mrs. Tutweiller, can I still be partners with Cody?" Bailey asked.

"I'm sorry Bailey, but I don't know how long Cody will be out and this is worth half your grade," she replied.

"But there is no one else to be partners with," she said. Bailey had thought of this and waited until she thought everyone already had a partner.

"Not everyone," she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Zack standing there.

"That is perfect, since you guys will already be spending time with the tutoring," Mrs. Tutweiller said to the two students.

"Guess we are married now," Zack said to her.

"Alright class, now over the next two weeks you will learn what it's like to be married," Mrs. Tutweiller announced to the class.

"What do you know about marriage?" London asked.

"Well-" Mrs. Tutweiller said before getting cut off.

"Have you ever been married?"

"No-"

"Has anyone ever proposed to you?"

"I will have you know-"

"When was the last time you even had a date?"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! I mean, moving on. Now it is fact that nearly half of you as marriages will end in divorce. The other half limp along in uncomfortable silence. This is often because people don't often realize how hard it is to share a life with another person," she said to the class.

"My daddy is great with marriage. He's done it eight times," London said, holding up only six fingers.

"Ok? Now everyone, pick a card out of this bowl to determine your career," Mrs. Tutweiller continued.

"Ohh, Hand Model!" Bailey said.

"Teacher, ugg. Who can live on that tiny salary?" Addison said sadly.

"9:07 and I'm even sadder," Mrs. Tutweiller replied.

"YES! My dream job, Hotdog Vendor!" Woody said excitedly.

"My turn, ohh Sanitation Engineer. Cool, I'm an engineer," Zack said, content with his job.

"Great, I'm married to a garbage man," Bailey said, slightly depressed.

"Cool, I drive a truck. That crushes stuff!"

"Whose Brian sur-ge-on?" London asked with a confused look on her face.

"It says brain surgeon. And even though this is pretend, that makes me nervous," Mrs. Tutweiller said, ripping up the card. "Now class, for the first part, I just want you to spend time with your 'spouse' and get to know them better."

* * *

"Here Kansas, one banana fofana smoothie. Since we are married now, it's on the house," Zack said, handing Bailey a pink smoothie cup.

"But Zack, I didn't even order yet," Bailey said, slightly confused but still accepting the cup.

"It's your favorite right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" she asked back.

"Well, you get to know your customers pretty easily."

"So I was thinking we could try that whole marriage get to know each other assignment and then do some tutoring,"

"Sure, sounds good to me."

"We will start with some basic information. What's your favorite color?" she asked him.

"Red, and your favorite color is blue," he answered easily.

"I already know your birthday, but mine is-"

"April 9th," he cut her off.

"Right. Now what kind of music do you like?" she continued to question him.

"Pretty much anything. And you like country music, Taylor Swift is be exact," he answered like it was 2 plus 2.

"Ok then? I don't know what your plans are for college, but I-" she said before getting cut off again.

"Yale," he said simply.

"Favorite movie?"

"Zombie Mom, well I like it now. Hated it at first. Anyways, yours is a tie between The Notebook and Titanic."

"Ok, how do you know so much about me?" she finally asked him.

"Like I said, I get to know my regular customers," Zack replied.

"Well I'm going to go get my stuff. I will see you at your room in a little while," she said, getting up.

"Later Kansas."

'Wow, I can't believe Zack knew so much about me. It was the cutest thing ever! Maybe there is more to him than I thought. Wait back up, did I just think something Zack did was cute? I must be losing my mind,' she thought while walking to her room. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't help but think Zack's knowledge of her was quite cute and romantic. 'I wonder what else he knows about me?'

* * *

Thus concludes chapter 2. Sorry if any of that information about Zack and Bailey is wrong, I couldn't find it online so I just kinda made it up. But I think it would have had roughly the same effect on Bailey. And as you may have noticed, I used part of the episode Marriage 101, but with a little twist. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a few weeks as I have to worry about graduation and moving across the country for college, but I will update as soon s possible. I do enjoy reviews(what writer doesn't?) so if you would be so kind as to tell me what you think so far, I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. The View is Better Here

Sorry for the wait. I finished with my move a few days ago, but didn't have Internet until today, apparently it takes like 4 days for cable men to come hook up a house thats like not even 2 minutes away...but anywaysss I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Marcus, toss me that bottle over there," Zack said to his roommate, pointing at a bottle.

"Sure," he replied reaching for it but stopping when he saw what it was. "Wait, this is cologne. What are you going to do with it?"

"Um, wear it?" Zack said as though it should have been obvious.

"Haha, very funny Zack. I gotta admit, you had me going for a sec."

"I'm serious dude. I'm hanging out with Bailey in a little while and I want to almost smell decent for once," he said.

"Since when did you hang out with Bailey?" Marcus asked. "I mean, I fall asleep the other night while you're playing music, and when I wake up, Baileys here and you guys talking about curfew and you guys left."

"Since Mrs. Tutweiller asked her to tu- I mean to be my partner on this whole marriage thing since me and her were the only ones left. About that night, we were talking. Speaking of music the other night, she came over because I was introducing her to some bands I thought she would like, we got a little carried away and she accidently stayed out past curfew," Zack covered up quickly. 'That was close, almost let the tutor secret out. I guess she probably shouldn't tutor me when Marcus is sleeping 5 feet away.'

"Oh yeah, this was the best assignment ever. I got to spend time with London," Marcus said excitedly.

"What job did you get? I'm a garbage man," Zack asked.

"I got Astronomer, I'm used to being the star, not looking at them."

"I guess it's not that bad," Zack said. "It should be pretty easy to get London to like you with that job."

"How am I supposed to get a Hotel Heiress to like me when my job is looking through a telescope?" he asked, not following Zack's plan.

"Well once you make sure London knows what an Astronomer is, tell her that while looking at the stars, you discovered a new one. The new star was so beautiful that it reminded you of her and since you discovered it, you get to name it. The stars new name is London," Zack told him.

"I see where you're going with this, that's perfect. I am so going to use that."

Their conversation was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Marcus, bottle, now!" Zack whispered across the room. Marcus tossed him the bottle and Zack sprayed himself with the perfect amount of it before hiding it in a drawer just as Marcus opened the door.

"I see you knocked this time," Zack said to Bailey as she entered their room.

"Yeah, I would hate to walk in while you were naked with Marcus."

"I am just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Marcus said. "Hey Bailey, do you know where London is?"

"Sky Deck."

"Thanks, later," he said, walking out.

"Why does he care where London is?" she asked Zack.

"He is going to try to woo her," he replied, putting emphasis on woo.

"Aww, that's cute," Bailey said.

"But Marcus almost found out about the tutoring, so we gotta be more careful next time."

"Zack, why does it matter I Marcus knows? It's just tutoring, it's not like we are having an affair or anything," Bailey said.

"Fine, I won't tell him though. If he finds out on his own then its ok, but I won't come out and tell him," Zack argued.

"Fair enough, now time to study."

"Do we have to study?" Zack asked.

"I guess we can work on our marriage assignment. You knew a lot about me, but I don't know that much about you. Tell me what it was like living at the Tipton Hotel."

"Hasn't Cody told you?" He asked. Zack had figured that Bailey knew all about the adventures since she was always with Cody.

"No, Cody mainly talks about school and things like that. Come on, tell me."

"They weren't that interesting," Zack said, wondering why she wanted to know about them.

"Please?" she pleaded, but on a puppy dog face that caused Zack's insides to practically melt.

"Fine," he gave in, knowing that he couldn't say no to her. "Where to start? I think all of our shenanigans started when I snuck into a wedding to get a picture of a kiss that was worth 20,000 dollars. I also entered Cody into a beauty pageant as a girl named Tyreesha so we could buy new bikes once."

Zack began to tell her all the stories of the adventures he had taken at the Tipton. He tried to tell her ones that didn't involve Cody so she would notice him more, but they all pretty much involved Cody. So he went the ones in which Cody usually got humiliated somehow. Zack could tell that Bailey loved the stories because she couldn't stop laughing and smiling while he told the stories.

"Then there was the time when I spent all day playing video games with Jesse McCartney," Zack told her.

"The Jesse McCartney?" Bailey asked flabbergasted.

"Yep, he was impressed with me because I was friends with Maddie and London since they are 3 years older than me. I also got to skateboard with Tony Hawk; Cody almost missed that because he was freaking out over germs."

"That doesn't surprise me that Cody was a giant germophobe at one point. But it sounds like it would have been awesome living at the Tipton Hotel," she said amazed after Zack's several stories.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, but I think I like the S.S. Tipton better."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't have to share a room with Cody for once. I also get to be away from my mom, don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but it's nice to be away and do what I want for a chance. Also, the ocean kinda calms me down."

"I understand about the parent thing, but are there any other reasons why you like the S.S. Tipton better?"

Zack replied by staring into her beautiful eyes and answered, "I like the view much better here."

"Yeah, I bet the ocean is a much better view than the Boston skyline," she laughed.

"Yeah, right, the skyline," Zack played along, as she clearly didn't catch onto his hint.

* * *

"Cody, Cody! I need your help!" Kirby said while running up to Cody on the sky deck.

"Calm down Kirby, what is it?" Cody asked the security guard.

"Did you watch last night's episode of Boat Cops?"

"Yeah I did, but what does that have to do with me? Wait, I wasn't one of those shadows you caught on camera," Cody said defensively.

"I knew it wasn't you, the day Cody Martin is out past curfew is the day I don't like sandwiches. But anyways, I remember when you solved that missing passenger case when you was a news reporter, so I need you to work with me on finding out who those shadows were."

"Alright Kirby, reporter Cody Martin is on the job," Cody said, standing out of his seat to try and look dramatic.

"I knew I could count on you. Here is a copy of last night's Boat Cops episode so you can review all the facts we have at the moment," Kirby said while handing Cody a DVD. "Now I'm going to go get a sandwich," he added before walking away.

"Reporter Cody Martin on a case to find the students breaking curfew," he said to himself.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, I just wanted to go ahead and post it since I have kept you guys waiting because cable guys here are slow. Anywayss I will hopefully update soon


	4. Sugar is the Key

Here is chapter 4 of Cloaked Feelings. Now this may come as a complete shock to everyone, but I don't own Suite Life, Taylor Swift, and Gummy Bears.

* * *

"Now class, don't forget that the ships talent show is coming up next week, so if any of you would like to be in it then sign up at the smoothie bar on the Sky Deck. The only homework you have tonight is to spend time with your 'spouse' and continue with that assignment," Mrs. Tutweiller announced to the class.

"I still can't believe that I have to be Woody's and Addison's son. Why couldn't she let me partner up with you Bailey?" Cody grumbled to Bailey, who was sitting behind him.

"Probably because you were sick with food poisoning," she pointed out.

"In sickness and in health," Cody replied.

"Dude, I don't think Bailey wanted to risk failing the assignment so you can puke on her," Zack butted in from his seat next to Bailey.

Cody ignored this comment and got up as soon as the bell rang. Cody thought about going to his room, but decided to do some investigative work. He waited for some students as they came out of the class room and began walking with them

"Hey, have any of you guys heard anything about those students sneaking out the other night?" Cody asked.

"I haven't heard anything," said one of the girls.

"Me neither," answered the second girl.

"I heard that it was a guy and a girl who were out cuz they were, well you know," said the boy walking with the two girls.

"Maybe they were working on their marriage assignment Tutweiller gave us?" suggested the first girl.

"Nah, this was before Tutweiller assigned that," answered the boy.

"Why don't you ask Addison? I heard her talking about it to Woody," said the second girl.

"Where is Addison?" Cody questioned them.

"I think she is by the gift shops," answered the first girl.

Cody walked off toward the gift shop in search of his 'mom.'

* * *

Zack finally reached his room, it seemed like hours since the bell had rang when in reality it had only been a few minutes. He threw his bag across the room, books falling out when they slammed into the cabin wall. He was so glad he had the day off work. Annoying passengers wanting smoothies was something he wasn't in the mood for dealing with. He stretched himself across his bed and laid there, relaxed. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard the door knock. He opened it to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes. Everything seemed to drain from his mind as Bailey's eyes stared into his own.

"Hey Kansas," Zack said after a moment of silence.

"Zack, can I come in?" she asked him.

"Sure," Zack replied simply, backing into his room so she could enter.

"What are you playing at?" she demanded as soon as the door was closed.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, walking to his bed and sitting down on it.

"This morning when we reviewed for the test in class today, you knew everything. You were doing well during the tutoring sessions. Then you go and bomb the test. Why?"

"I'm sorry Bailey; I think I just got nervous about the test because this is so important. I totally blew it," Zack told her, looking at the ground.

Bailey didn't say anything at first, but she just sat down next to him and touched his arm. Zack could feel the spot she touched become warm and he felt like his stomach was doing back flips.

"It's ok; we will just keep at it. I'm not letting you fail," she said. Zack never really noticed how soft and caring her voice was until now.

"I don't know what I would do without you helping me," he told her honestly.

"Crash and burn," she said before she started to laugh.

"So how about you, me, the ship's bowling alley," Zack said after they had stopped laughing.

"After today's test, we should stay here and study," Bailey told him. She had meant what she said about him not failing.

"This is to celebrate though," Zack replied.

"Celebrate what? Your F on the test?" she asked him.

"To celebrate our marriage," Zack said, drawing a heart in mid-air with his fingers.

"Haven't we already celebrating that twice already? We had celebration smoothies and then you took me to the miniature golf course on the ship," she said, realizing the confused look on his face. "You told me about how Mr. Moseby taught you play mini golf while we were playing, remember?"

"Oh yeah, and then you gave me the puppy dog face and I let you win."

"I did not!" she replied, pretending to be offended.

"Oh yes you did Kansas."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Zack sat there for a minute with a look that made it seem like he had just been hit on the head. He recovered himself and grinned. "You tricky little farm girl."

* * *

"So why are we celebrating our "marriage" again?" she asked Zack while they walked down to the ship's bowling alley. "Like I said, we have already celebrated twice."

"Third time's the charm," Zack replied simply.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the bowling alley. Bailey noticed that the bowling alley was completely empty. Not a single person was there, which was weird because it was normally full.

"Where is everyone?" Bailey wondered aloud. Zack got her answer when Zack began talking to the man working.

"Alright Greg remember our agreement," Zack said to him.

"I got you Z," Greg said, giving Zack a fist pound. "What sizes?"

"12 and 6," Zack said simply.

Zack returned to where Bailey was waiting and handed her the size 6 bowling shoes before sitting down to put his on.

"What agreement?" Bailey asked curiously.

"Greg closes the bowling alley today for maintenance and lets us in for free," he said, putting finger quotes around maintenance. "And I give him free smoothies for a week."

"2 weeks," Greg called over.

"So what would you have done if I said no to bowling?" Bailey asked him while putting on her shoes.

"Then I guess Greg would lose out on free smoothies and a lot of business. Alright, you're up first."

"Uh Zack, I'm not very good at bowling. They didn't have bowling in Kettlecorn and last time I tried, the ball ended up two lanes over."

"When you walk up to the lane, bring the ball back and keep your arm straight. When you bring it forward, just let the ball roll off your fingers," Zack explained.

She picked up the pink ball and looked at Zack. "Come help me."

Zack walked over and together they walked up to the line that divided the lane from the bowling area. Zack stood behind her and held her right hand, which was holding the ball. Zack could feel his insides practically melting. This was so much better than helping her play pool, because while Zack knew the truth, everyone else thought she was a dude just like him. Zack guided her right hand holding the ball up into the air with his.

"Now, your left leg moves forward," he told her. He placed his left hand on her upper leg and moved it forward. "Now, we bring the ball forward, and let it roll off."

Both their arms moved forward and the ball glided off her hand and rolled down the alleyway. The pink ball knocked down all ten pins. Bailey turned around with a smile on her face before slipping. Zack realized too late that he had accidently guided her leg over the line and onto the slippery lane. She fell into Zack, who also fell, taking the fall. Zack landed on his back while Bailey landed on his chest. They looked at each other's surprised face and both began laughing. Zack realized Bailey was still laying on him and he stared into those brown eyes that he loved so much.

'God, I want to kiss her so bad,' Zack thought.

'He looks so kissable right now,' Bailey thought at the same time. 'Wait, did I just admit to wanting to kiss Zack? No, I just thought he looks kissable, doesn't mean I want to kiss him.'

Bailey stood up quickly and let Zack get up.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Don't worry about it, happens all the time. So, did I ever tell you about how I would have led the Tipton Hotel's bowling team to victory, but my mom wouldn't let me play because I locked Cody out of the hotel room in a towel. So Arwin helped them win."

* * *

Cody Martin walked to the gift shops in hopes of finding Addison. He was dead set on getting there before she left, he didn't even stop to say hi to any of his friends. Reporters don't have friends, just sources, he told himself. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't stopping until that mission was accomplished.

"So Addison, I heard you knew information on the students sneaking out after curfew," Cody said casually when he finally find her looking through some CD's in the ships small music section. He suddenly realized what CD she was holding in her hands. "Is that the new Taylor Swift CD?"

"Yes! I LOVE her, she is amazing. Why do you ask?" she wondered curiously.

"Because one of the students sneaking out had a Taylor Swift ringtone, it could have been you," he said suspiciously.

"It wasn't me; I don't even have a Taylor Swift ringtone on my cell phone. Here, look," she said, thrusting her cell phone into his hands.

"You're right, so do you know anything about it then?" he questioned her, determined to find out what she knew.

"Not really. I only heard a little from Woody," she answered.

"So what did Woody tell you?"

"Can't tell you, Woody told me that and he trusts me. That's why I'm his wife."

Cody had been prepared for this. 'What good reported isn't prepared?' Cody thought. Cody pulled out a five pound bag of Gummy bears. Sugar was Addison's true weakness. 'Sugar is the key to making Addison talk.'

"Oh really? Does this change your mind?" Cody asked, holding up the bag of gummy bears in front of her face.

"Gummy bears," Addison said greedily.

"Now what was it Woody told you?"

* * *

What does Addison know? Will Zack and Bailey get busted? How fast can Addison eat five pounds of gummy bears? Find out on the next episode of Cloaked Feelings!

Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. As always, review because I like what my readers think.


	5. u better not b breakin curfew witout me

Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected to update. I just got hired at a grocery store and they have been working me like crazy. Anyways, I would just like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviews this fic. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read and give me such good comments.

I don't own Suite Life, Call of Duty, you guys all know how this works.

* * *

"Now what was it Woody told you?"

"Woody told me that while leaving his room, he could hear Marcus and Zack talking about it in their room," Addison told him.

"That was all he told you?" Cody asked, still holding the gummy bears until he got all the information.

"Yeah," she replied, still eyeing the gummy bears.

"Ok, here you go, thanks mom," Cody said, giving her the bag.

"My little boy got me gummy bears," Addison said excitedly to a passenger walking by. The passenger looked at Cody, then back at Addison with a weird a look before walking off.

"I gotta find Woody," Cody said, more to himself than to Addison. "It's getting late; he must be in our room."

Cody returned to his room to find Woody watching Boat Cops on their TV.

"Now those two students have yet to be apprehended, but don't worry, I have my best man on the job, well my best man besides Kirby Junior. He will track down those curfew breakers. We are right outside his cabin, let's have a word with him to see how he's doing," Cody heard Kirby's voice through the TV and from outside their cabin door.

"Whoa, I heard that from the TV and from the other side of the room. When did we get surround sound?" Woody wondered. Cody was getting ready to respond to another one of Woody's ridiculous questions when the door burst open and Kirby walked in, followed by a camera man.

"We are here with young Cody Martin, reporter who's working on solving the case of the curfew breaking students," Kirby said to the camera. "Now Cody, how is the investigation going?"

Cody didn't reply at first, he was still stunned that Boat Cops has just come storming into his room. He regained his ability talk and spoke to Kirby and the camera. "Well Kirby, I haven't caught them yet, but I am getting close, I can smell it."

"Actually, that may be my sandwich," Kirby said, pointing to the sandwich in the holster on his belt. "Now, I heard that you were going undercover as a student at Seven Seas High in order to get closer to the criminals. How is that going?"

"Kirby, I'm a student there. There is no going undercover to a school I'm already attending," Cody replied while Woody sat in the background, holding up his hand which read 'Hi Mom' in fresh marker.

"Continue the good work Cody. You heard it here on Boat Cops. Now, onto the case of the missing burrito," Kirby spoke to the camera.

Woody eyes grew wide and he stared at the burrito wrapper sitting on the desk. He quickly grabbed it and threw it out the porthole before Kirby noticed. Kirby left, still talking to the camera about his theory on the passenger in Cabin B-12 took the burrito.

"Woody, that's bad for the environment," Cody complained to his roommate. "Wait, when did you eat that?"

"About a minute before you got back," he replied simply.

"I know what happens when you eat burritos and that is way worse for the environment. So I hear you overheard Marcus and Zack talking about those curfew breaking delinquents."

"Well I didn't hear much, and I wasn't eavesdropping. They were just talking loud. I think Marcus knows who it was, so you should try asking him," Woody told him.

* * *

"Ok, does Kirby ever have a serious crime on his show?" Zack asked Marcus and Bailey as they turned on Boat Cops right as Kirby busted into Cabin B-12 looking for a missing burrito. "I mean, a missing burrito? I can solve that right now, it was Woody."

"I think this show is meant for comedy," Marcus said, agreeing with Zack.

"Don't tell Kirby that though, he takes this show more serious than he does sandwiches," Bailey pointed out.

"Kansas has a point," Zack said. "So Marcus, did you ever try that star line I told you on London?"

"Yeah, things with me and her are going great. I think I may ask her to be my girlfriend soon," Marcus replied.

"Aww, you two would be so cute together," Bailey told him.

"So how is your marriage?" Marcus asked the two marriage partners.

"Pretty awesome," Zack answered.

"Yeah, Zack has taken me on three different 'honeymoon' trips. Anymore and my garbage man husband may go broke," Bailey added. "It's getting late, I better get back to my room before I end up on Boat Cops."

"Later Bailey," Marcus said.

"Night Kansas," said Zack.

Bailey had barely closed the room when Marcus turned to Zack.

"Dude, you so like Bailey."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, trying to sound confused.

"It's so obvious that you like her," Marcus told him.

"I don't like Bailey," Zack denied quickly.

"Mm hmm, sure you don't. Whatever you say."

"Why do you think I like Kansas?" Zack asked him.

"Well first, you call her Kansas."

"It's called a nickname dude. Everyone uses them."

"You're the only one who has a nickname for her. Second, you're always hanging out," Marcus said.

"We're partners for that marriage assignment," Zack replied simply.

"It could also be the fact that your face turned into a cherry when I asked if you liked her. I see how you look at her when you think she's not looking at you," Marcus pointed out.

Zack hesitated for a moment. "It is that obvious?"

"Not really, I'm just good," he bragged.

"Do you think she knows?" Zack wondered aloud.

"Probably not, she seems pretty oblivious. It doesn't matter, you're screwed anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Zack asked his roommate.

"Well, you can't do anything romantic for her without her thinking it's for your marriage project. And that for some reason the only guy she has eyes for is Cody," Marcus explained.

"You're right, I'm screwed," Zack said, plopping face down into his bed.

"It could be worse," Marcus said.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear more bad news," Zack muffled, his face buried in his pillow.

"Also, she seems like the good guy kinda girl. Not the 'bad boy' you seem to think you are," Marcus added.

"Ok, dude, you're not making me feel any better," Zack replied, finally removing his face from the pillow, which had an indent where his head had previously been.

"Just saying."

"Yeah well, you say anything to anyone, especially Bailey, I will throw you out the porthole while you sleep,"

* * *

Sunlight began to shine through the porthole, brightening the room where Zack Martin was sleeping. The sunlight shining on his face made him wake up, much to his displeasure. He looked over at his clock to see the time. The clock read 11:23 in bright green light.

'11:23,' Zack thought to himself. "11:23!"

He jumped out of bed like a ninja and began to hurry around his room, grabbing his school stuff. He saw Marcus's bed was empty.

'That jerk, didn't bother to wake me up,' he thought angrily.

"Wait," Zack suddenly stopped, dropping the book in his left hand. "It's Saturday. Good thing I didn't sleep any longer, I gotta work in 20 minutes."

Zack began lazily getting ready for his job at the ships smoothie bar. It took him a good ten minutes to find his work shirt. He finally found it hanging from the ceiling light.

"How the hell did it get up there?" Zack wondered aloud. "11:42, I got three minutes to get to the sky deck, great."

7:30 came around eventually and Zack was never so happy to get off work. He left the smoothie bar in charge of one of the other workers there and was getting ready to leave when he noticed Bailey, Woody, Addison, Marcus and London with Mrs. Tutweiller.

"Oh Zack come over here," Mrs. Tutweiller called over to him. "Welcome to Couples Challenge!" she called into a microphone when Zack had walked over. "Contestants, take your seats."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zack said, but Bailey just grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the seats that were for them. Mrs. Tutweiller explained the rules to them and it was fairly simple.

"The first question is for Zack and Bailey! Alright, now where would your ideal house be?"

Bailey scribbled an answer while Zack thought for a second before writing down his own.

"Ok Zack, what was your answer?" Mrs. Tutweiller asked.

"Well I would live anywhere Bailey wanted to live because it would make her happy, but I know she would love to live on a farm like the one in Kettlecorn."

"And Bailey?" she asked.

"A farm," Bailey said happily.

"1 point for Zack and Bailey. Now Woody and Addison! If you got a pet for your son Cody, what would it be?"

After a minute of scribbling on paper, Addison revealed her answer.

"Well, since Cody is amazing I would get him a puppy, or maybe a kitty. How about a turtle instead? Ohh, I know, a cute little ducky!"

"OK? Woody?"

"A pet rock, taking care of a real pet is hard," he read of his card.

"I'm going to call him Tim Jr," Cody shouted from the audience.

"Well no points for them. London and Marcus! London, if you could have any superpower what would it be? Marcus, what superpower would she have?"

After a moment of writing Marcus revealed his card.

"To be rich," Mrs. Tutweiller read into the microphone. "Marcus, that's not even a superpower."

"Wait for it," he replied.

London flipped her card and it had a dollar sign on it.

"Well I guess that deserves a point."

The questions went on and soon Zack and Bailey were ahead by numerous points. They had gotten every question right.

"The final score is Woody and Addison at 6, Marcus and London at 5, and Zack and Bailey with 15 points. Looks like we have a clear winner."

"Awesome, we won!" Bailey said as she gave Zack a high five.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked Mrs. Tutweiller.

"You all can go do whatever now," she replies, walking away.

"Ok? Was there even a point to that?" Zack asked to no one in particular.

"Apparently," Bailey said, even though she too was unsure.

"Man, we didn't even get a prize," Zack pouted.

"Were going to play Mini-golf, you guys wanna come?" Addison asked Zack and Bailey.

"Sure, Bailey?" Zack answered.

"No thanks, I got some stuff I have to do for school. And I promised my family I would call them tonight," she replied.

'Crap, I don't want play mini-golf, I only said I would go to spend time with Bailey. I should have let her answer first,' Zack thought.

Once Zack, Addison, Woody, Marcus and London left for mini-golf, Bailey sat at one of the tables and pulled out a school book to read. She already studied enough, but she saw that Cody was about to start working a shift as towel boy and wanted to see if he would talk to her. After about half an hour, Bailey was ready to give up and leave since Cody seemed busy. She was about to get up when Cody plopped down into another chair at the table.

"These passengers use way too many towels, and they wonder why there are never any left half the time. So what's up?" he asked her.

"Just studying, how's your investigation coming along?" she wondered just in case he was starting to suspect her or Zack.

"Honestly, not that great. I stayed up all night going over clues and suspects."

"Who are your suspects?" she asked him, secretly praying he didn't say hers or Zack's name.

"No one, I've been working on it for a few days and I got nothing. Do you know anything about it?" Cody asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before she decided it was better to lie. "No, I don't know of anyone who would voluntarily sneak out past curfew."

"Besides Zack? I don't think it was him because he was cooped in his room that whole night, probably playing Call of Duty again."

"Right, Call of Duty. I'm sure that was what he was doing," she knew full well Zack wasn't playing video games that night, that was when she had started tutoring him.

"Besides, everyone I talked to says there was a girl because of the Taylor Swift ringtone. If Zack had been sneaking out with a girl, he would have been bragging about it to anyone who would listen."

"He may try to be a ladies' man in front of everyone, but I think deep down he can be a good guy if he found a girl he was truly interested in," Bailey replied to him. 'Where did that come from?' she thought right after.

"Oh please. The only thing my brother can commit to is a cell phone plan. The day he finds a girl he wants to date for more than a week is the day that Woody can go 24 hours without cutting the cheese. By the way, are you going to the talent show they are having tomorrow night?" he asks, slightly hesitantly.

"I was considering it, why?"

"Do you maybe want to go with me? I mean I understand if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion," he answers nervously.

"I'd love to," she replied with a huge smile.

"Awesome, well I'm going to go back to my cabin. I was going to go over more stuff for my investigation. Kirby will want more information soon," Cody tells her while getting up from the table.

"Alright, I probably should get back to my room anyway, it's getting late."

"Goodnight."

"Night," she says, walking back to her room.

She made sure to get back to her room before curfew as she didn't need to have Boat Cops chasing her all around the ship again, especially since Zack wasn't there to guide her around the supposedly 'safe' hallways. London already had the lights turned out by the time Bailey got back, so Bailey assumed she was sleeping. She got ready to go to sleep herself quietly so London wouldn't wake up and drone on and on about how she needs her beauty sleep or she wouldn't look fantabulous.

'I can't believe Cody finally asked me out, well sort of. The talent show wasn't exactly my ideal first date with him, but close enough. It took him long enough,' she thought as she climbed into bed and under a blanket.

The silent room was interrupted by Taylor Swift as Bailey's cellphone lit up. She grabbed it from the table next to her bed and tried to look at it. It was hard to see at first because of the sudden light change, but she finally managed to make out that it was a text from Zack.

**Hey kansas u better not b breakin curfew witout me  
-Better looking twin**

_Of course not. I wouldn't want to be on Boat Cops without my husband there with me.  
-Farm Girl_

**Good cuz u would prob get lost witout me..so we still on for tutorin tomorrow nite?  
-Better looking twin**

Bailey felt like something had hit her in the head as everything came flooding back into her head at once.

'Crap, I was supposed to help Zack study for a big test in English coming up. I completely forgot about that because I was so excited that Cody asked me out. Even if I remembered when Cody had asked me, it's not like I could tell him about tutoring Zack. I guess I should just be honest with Zack,' she thought.

_About that, I can't tutor you tomorrow night. I told Cody I would go to the talent show with him. Maybe another time. I feel bad, but it's just that I've been waiting for Cody to ask me out for awhile now. I hope you understand.  
-Farm Girl_

Another deck away, Zack could feel his heart drop from his chest. His worst fear had come true. Cody had beaten him to Bailey. Zack had thought he might have had a real chance with her even though she liked Cody. There had been chemistry between them, and not just because that was one of the subjects she was helping him with.

'I guess I must have been the only one who felt something,' Zack thought, slightly depressed.

**Oh..thats cool i guess…ill just chill wit marcus or sumthin  
-Better looking twin**

_Thanks for not being angry with me. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night.  
-Farm Girl_

**Nite  
-Better looking twin**

Zack lay awake staring at the ceiling with a blank look, thinking of the farm girl one deck away. Zack grabbed his mp3 player and put it on the radio setting. The song that came on was instantly recognized. Break Even by The Script.

I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no

Zack responded to the irony of the situation by chucking his mp3 player across the room. A dull thud followed instantly by unmistakable shattering meant that the mp3 player broke.

'Shit.' Zack thought to himself. 'My brother is going out tomorrow with the girl I would give anything for and my mp3 player just exploded. Just awesome. At least Bailey was right, I'm not mad at her. Crushed would be a better word for it.'

* * *

So this chapter is a lot longer than the others because I had one of those moments where I just started writing and didn't want to stop, and because I haven't been able to update as frequent as I want. I hope you guys enjoyed it and you guys have been giving me such good reviews, so please keep reviewing.


	6. Cody gets Suspicious

I was going to make this chapter a lot longer, but I didnt have time to finish it because of work. Though I will update very soon this time I promise. I dont own Suite life and all that good copyright stuff

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm clock broke the silence of the room when the clock reached 7 a.m. A hand shot out from under a blanket and started tapping the clock, trying to hit the off button. The hand found the off button and tried to turn it off, except the clock kept beeping. The hand became a fist and started punching the clock, still with no success. Zack Martin calmly got out of bed, found a baseball bat and started hitting the alarm, after 4 or 5 hits he opened the porthole and threw it out.

"Dude, you just beat the daylights out of my alarm clock and threw it out the porthole," Marcus said from the other side of the room as he turned on the light.

"Yeah well it was possessed. If it turned off like it was supposed to, then I wouldn't have taken such drastic steps to silence it. I pressed the off button on the left side of the clock and nothing happened," Zack said defensively.

"That's because the off button is on the right side of the clock, all you did was keep switching the radio between FM and AM, idiot."

"Oh, right. Shut up man," Zack replied simply.

"You owe me a new clock. Before you say that you have no money to pay for a new one, you have a job so don't even think about it."

Zack didn't even know what to say since Marcus had just shot down his only plan. Instead his mind wondered to the events of last night and the conversation he had Bailey. His heart panged as he thought about what she had told him. He silently got dresses as Marcus still rambled on about his clock. Zack didn't care however. He would gladly buy all the clocks in the world for Marcus if it meant he got to be with Bailey. He left the cabin after Marcus so he didn't have to walk with him to class since he still wouldn't shut up about his stupid clock. The blonde older twin slowly walked to class, hoping he would never reach the room. He wondered what he would feel when he saw her for the first time since their conversation. The bell rang which meant Zack was late, again. Not that he cared however. He finally reached the class 10 minutes after the bell had rung.

"Zack, you're late. You may want to invest in a clock," Mrs Tutweiller said as he walked to his seat, avoiding Bailey who was looking at him. Upon hearing the time advice, Zack gave Marcus an apologetic look, who returned it with a 'you better be sorry' look. "Now Zack, since you're late, you can tell us about Pearl Harbor and its effect on World War II, and I don't mean the movie with Ben Affleck. Now, to the front of the class."

Zack walked up and started at the class. He hesitated for a moment before starting. "Well Pearl Harbor was a military Naval base during the time of World War II, it was also the Pacific Fleet headquarters. On December 7, 1941, as Roosevelt says, is a day which lives in infamy," Zack spoke to the class. His paused for a moment as his eyes met Bailey's. He felt something pull at his heart but he just pushed it away and continued. This is because Japan launched a surprise attack on the military base at Pearl Harbor. This had a huge effect on World War II because it brought America into the war, which we ended up winning," he finished simply before walking to his seat and sitting back down.

The whole class was stunned as no one had ever heard Zack actually give a logical answer, and especially one that good. Even Mrs. Tutweiller took a moment before she spoke up as she too had been taken by surprise.

"Wow Zack. That was excellent. I was going to give the class a quiz, but you seem to have got it covered," she said to the class. "Now class, the marriage assignment seems to be going great. I want you guys to keep up the good work. I am giving each couple a different project to work on. Marcus and London, you guys will be organizing the school dance. I want you guys to get a live band to play at the dance and London, no paying for a band that's famous. Woody and Addison, since you guys have Cody as a son; I want you guys to organize something for all the kids on the ship. Zack and Bailey, you guys will be the directors for the school play."

Zack had stopped listening to Mrs. Tutweiller after that. His mind began wondering to whether or not Bailey would notice his sudden change in attitude towards her and if anything would change. She would still be tutoring him and now directing a play together. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to direct a play.

"Pss, hey Marcus," Cody whispered to Marcus, who was sitting next to him.

"What?" he snapped back.

"I just wanted to ask to you knew anything about the curfew breaking students?" Cody asked, still whispering so Mrs. Tutweiller wouldn't hear.

"And you felt the perfect time to ask was now?"

"Well do you know anything or not?"

Marcus hesitated for a moment. He figured it was Zack and Bailey because they had been hanging out that night and Marcus had heard them talking about curfew. He knew Zack liked Bailey and didn't want to rat out his friend for saving the girl he likes from detention. "No sorry Cody. I got no idea."

"Really? Woody told me that you had heard something about it," Cody pressed on.

"Oh well, it wasn't much. I figured you already knew the information I knew so I wasn't going to bother," Marcus replied, trying to stall so he could come up with some ridiculous story.

"Tell me anyways, just to be on the safe side."

Marcus had expected Cody to say this. "Well Me and the Woodster were just talking about who we thought might know more about the curfew breakers and we figured that the person who might know more is," Marcus scanned the classroom quickly without Cody noticing and tried to pick someone at random. "London."

"London? Dude, London probably doesn't even know what curfew means," Cody replied, slightly confused as to why London would know.

"Well she has that Yay Me web show of hers. All she does on that show is play pranks and gossip. I thought if anyone had heard something about the curfew incident, it would the gossip queen," Marcus said as the top of head.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I'll talk to London later then."

'He actually bought that?' Marcus thought, slightly proud at the fact that Cody had believed the story he had just made up.

The rest of the school part of the day droned on and on. No one was really paying attention in any of the classes. London and Woody were sleeping through all of them. Cody kept going over the investigation. Marcus had his iPod snaked through his hoody so he could listen to music undetected. Addison was on her usual sugar rush and couldn't sit still, while even Bailey wasn't paying attention as she was daydreaming about her date with Cody later that night. Zack was still having his thoughts about how Bailey liked Cody and not him. She probably thought he was a player for always trying to go out with other girls.

Mrs. Tutweiller called an end to class and announced yet again about the talent show that night. She would have woken up Woody and London as the rest of the students shuffled out of the classroom, but Mr. Moseby had whisked her away to some staff meeting. Cody took advantage of the opportunity by waking London.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She asked

"Class is over," he replied simply.

"So?"

"So, you only like sleeping in class, not after it."

"Yeah but I'm usually not really tired."

"Is there another tiny diamond under your mattress again?" Cody asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep last night because Bailey kept texting all night. She didn't even bother to silence her phone. It's hard to sleep when you have to listen to the same Taylor Swift ringtone over and over again."

Cody froze at the words Taylor Swift ringtone. It couldn't be Bailey could it?

"Hey London, I gotta go do some homework, I'll see you later," Cody said, before getting up and leaving. He had to see for himself if what London said was true, because that would mean that Bailey was one of the students sneaking out. He ran back to his cabin and hurriedly flipped through all the information of his investigation. He read the part about the phone going off and that the ringtone had been identified as You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. He wasn't sure which song Bailey had as her ringtone, but he figured he would go look for her and find out. The Sky Deck seemed a good place to start, so that was where he set off to.

"Ah, I found you Bailey," said a voice from behind the farm girl. She was sitting at the smoothie bar, slightly disappointed that Zack wasn't working today. She turned around to see Mrs. Tutweiller walking towards her.

"Hi Mrs. Tutweiller, why were you looking for me?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say that you are doing a good job at helping Zack out in school. Though I must ask, how are you doing it? Even Cody couldn't find a way to motivate Zack to do better in the classroom."

"I honestly don't know. We just connect when I try to help him study," Bailey explained.

Meanwhile, Reporter Cody Martin spotted her talking to Mrs. Tutweiller as he had just walked up. He wasn't listening to them because he was more concerned with finding out Bailey's ringtone. He crouched behind the hot tub and pulled out his phone. He typed out a message saying he would meet her at the Sky Deck that night before the talent show. That way it looked like a legit text. He waited behind the hot tub, but nothing happened. Slightly confused, he peeked over the edge to see her still talking to the teacher. He spotted Addison walking over towards them and started eavesdropping to see what they were saying.

"Hey Addison."

"Hey Bailey, I came to find you because I was going to ask if Woody and I can come with you and Cody to the talent show. I tried texting you but didn't get a response," Addison said to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I accidently left my phone in my room," Cody stopped listening after that.

"Dang, I gotta find another way," he said to himself.

One deck below, Zack Martin was sitting on his bed with an Xbox controller in his hand. Marcus was sitting on the other bed doing the same thing. Zack tossed his controller at a pile of clothes after Marcus had killed him again and laid back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"You alright man? You normally kick my butt at Call of Duty," Marcus asked him, concerned at his friends lack of gaming ability the past several matches.

"It's nothing," Zack replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"Come on man. You know you can tell me, we are good friends and roommates. Not many roommates would put up with that pigsty you live in. Wait, pigsty?" Marcus wondered. "This is about Bailey isn't it?"

Zack didn't respond but gave him a look as if the answer should be obvious.

"I figured. Addison told me and Woody about it at breakfast this morning," Marcus said.

"Ok, does everyone know?" Zack asked out loud, more to himself than to Marcus, though he took the liberty to answer that anyway.

"Pretty much, it must suck that the girl you like is your twin brother's girlfriend."

"They're already dating?" Zack asked quite loudly.

"No, but I wanted to see your reaction," Marcus replied simply.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Zack said to his roommate.

"I have that effect sometimes."

"Well it doesn't really matter, even if they aren't official yet, they probably will be after tonight," Zack said hopelessly.

"Yet," was all Marcus said back.

"What are you getting at?" the blonde hair teen asked.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? You are Zack Martin, the man who thinks he is the greatest womanizer. The real Zack Martin never gave up on a girl before if he thought she was worth it. I'm beginning to think that the aliens Woody always talks about abducted you and gave us a quitting pansy," Marcus told him.

"Quitting pansy?" Zack asked. "That's some big talk coming from a singer who was dumped for hitting puberty."

"Oh, the man has come backs," Marcus said, pretending to be offended. He knew Zack wasn't intentionally trying to poke fun at him, not that it was a good attempt in the first place.

"So what you're saying is that I should try to win Bailey over from my brother?" Zack asked, trying to clarify.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Funny, Cody said that to me when me and him were fighting over his French babe one time," Zack explained.

"See, you guys have fought over girls before. Now, I gotta go meet London for the talent show, you think about what I said," Marcus said as he backed out of the room and left.

"All's fair in love and war," Zack said to himself after Marcus had left. He looked around and spotted something. He eyed the object for a moment and something hit him. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

Ohhhh, cliffhanger. I wasnt planning on making this a cliffhanger, but like i said at the beginning, I have work so I couldnt finish it. I would like to hear what you guys think Zack's plan is, so review and tell me what you think.


	7. Shades of Love

Stupid work, gives me way to many hours for a crappy pay. Anyways, I tried to update as soon as I could. Thanks for the great reviews guys, you've all been really helpful.

I don't own Suite life, Empty Trash,

* * *

Bailey Pickett waited on the Sky Deck for the younger blonde twin, as random strangers passed by. Even some older couples the age of her parents and grandparents gave her kind smile. She figured it was because they could tell she was waiting for her date just how they used to be when they were her age. She knew she should be excited for this, she had been waiting for this moment since she had met Cody. Well maybe not met, because at first she kind of liked Zack because he was hot and she was secretly sharing a room with him. But once she knew Cody better, she knew they would be great together. So why did she feel like something was missing? Was it because she the time she had been spending with Zack, or was it because Cody had drifted since he had been working on this investigation for Kirby? She didn't blame Kirby, it wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to draw Cody away from the girlfriend he didn't have. Perhaps she was thinking too much into this, being the cliché overdramatic teenage girl when it came to romance. She wasn't just going to forget about Cody because he was helping out Kirby, but then again she didn't want their relationship to be Cody always forgetting about her because of doing this sort of thing, if they ever start a relationship.

But what if Zack had asked her out first? Would this be night turn out different? Would she be waiting for the other blonde twin? Is she waiting for the wrong twin right now? She couldn't deny the gush of excitement when he turns on his charm, or when he flashed that smile at her. She couldn't deny how his little comments and compliments towards took everything she had to not blush. She definitely couldn't deny the rush of heat and adrenaline when their hands accidently brush while reaching for something while tutoring, or while he hands her a smoothie. What an odd feeling it was to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. In this particular instance the rock and hard place are twins. Though, that was all water under the bridge. She couldn't possibly know because Zack had done nothing, Cody had acted first. She doesn't even know how Zack feels about her; he always hits on girls on the ship and never showed any interest in her. Maybe is he had shown a bit more interest things would be different. Again, all water under the bridge. She was going out with Cody and that was that. All these ifs, buts, and maybes would keep her wondering forever. Perhaps she would wait to see how things played out tonight before she made any major decisions.

Her brain began to ache when Cody finally walked up, so she pushed her internal war aside and gave him a warm smile, one which he returned.

"Hey Bailey"

"Hey Cody, so you ready for this thing?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how much talent this cruise has, but it's worth a shot."

They walked together to the main area on the Sky Deck where everything happens. They took the two empty seats next to Woody and Addison. After sitting and conversing for a few minutes, the talent show began. Bailey thought there were some bizarre talents people had. There were a few passengers who did things like singing and dancing. One guy reminded Bailey of William Hung. Then there was a guy who had this huge afro and spun on his head for entire song. Woody complained the entire time about how they refused to let him sign up, saying farting classic rock isn't a suitable talent. London performed her shopping talent (like she did during the beauty contest). There was even a guy who seemed to be made of rubber. Bailey was astounded at how this guy seemed to defy human possibilities as he bent his arms and legs in ways that didn't seem possible. Cody slowly pulled out his cell phone without Bailey noticing and typed the words, Initiate Plan and sent them to a 13 year old boy sitting by the smoothie bar. Cody had paid him 10 dollars to help him out.

"You're texting now?" Bailey asked him, for she had seen him type something into his phone.

"No, just checking to see if I had any messages, I wasn't sending any," He tried his best to keep a straight face as he wasn't the best liar.

The boy Cody had paid received the message and sent a message to her phone. Cody had paid him to make it look like a believable text, so they boy just said Hey Steve. Bailey's phone went off and Taylor Swift filled the empty audience. She quickly silenced it and looked around. She was glad that there was not an act on at that moment. That did not stop the buzz of stares that everyone shot at her.

"Sorry, I thought I silenced it," She called out to the crowd.

All the investigation clues ran back into Cody's head. He had proven London's words. Bailey did have a Taylor Swift ringtone and it was the same one given in the clues. It had to be her.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Cody got up quickly and walked away.

"But you're going to miss over half of the," She called out, but he didn't hear her. "Acts."

'Now, to find Kirby,' he thought to himself.

Zack Martin had managed to sneak backstage of the cruise's talent show. He was trying to figure out the best way to get on stage without being seen when someone one grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked up to find a woman staring at him.

"Hi Mrs. Tutweiller," He said innocently.

"What are you doing Zack?" She asked him simply.

"Well, it's kinda a long story," Zack replied casually.

"Care to explain?"

"I just need to get on stage now."

"You're not on the line up, besides it's almost over. Do you have a talent you wish to share?" She asked him.

"Well," Zack said, looking down. She followed his eyes to the object in his hands.

"Oh, I see. Well you still didn't sign up."

"But this is important Mrs. Tutweiller," he started, before leaning forward and whispering something in her ear.

"Cody has been gone over 20 minutes. Great, he ran away," Bailey said. "I feel so stupid."

"It's on Bales, it's his lose. Things will be ok, I know it," Addison said, putting her hand on Baileys back.

"Maybe he just had to go really bad. That problem happens to me when I eat too much Mexican," Woody interjected.

"Not now honey," Addison said to Woody, before turning back to Bailey."You ok?"

"I'll live, I think I'm just going to go back to my room," she said before getting up. She started walking away, she didn't notice who had just taken the stage.

Zack walked up on stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone. He could feel the heat rising, as he knew he was getting nervous, but he just pushed by that. This was something he had to do and nothing was going to stop it. He looked at the guitar in his hands and looked back up to the crowd.

"I dedicate this song to," he spoke into the mic. "Bailey Pickett."

The farm girl froze in her tracks. She heard her name over the mic and it certainly hadn't been Cody's. She heard the guitar start playing and something clicked in her head.

_She was about to knock on his door when she heard music faintly playing on the other side. There were no words, or at least there weren't from the part she heard, but only guitar._

_'Wow, that guitar sounds so beautiful. I've never heard that song before. I wonder who it's by?' she thought to herself, before coming to her senses and knocking._

_The music stopped a couple seconds after the knock reverberated through Zack's room. She saw the door open and Zack standing there._

_"Hey Kansas, come on in," Zack said, moving out of the doorway so she could enter._

_"What was that song that was playing before I knocked?" she asked him._

_"I don't know, I just was testing out some new sounds. Why, did you like it?" Zack replied._

_"Yeah, it was amazing. How come I didn't hear any lyrics?" she questioned him further._

_"Maybe the artist hasn't found the perfect words to get his message across yet." _

That something that had clicked in her head was the fact that the song she heard outside Zack's door the first night of tutoring was the song she heard now. She finally turned around to see Zack staring at her while strumming the guitar. Then she heard his voice.

I could live a thousand years,  
if I could be alone with you, you.  
and every second of my life,  
I would never play the fool,  
never turn my back to you.  
I was the one who saw you first,  
a grain in the sands of the universe,  
I never knew what was ahead me.  
now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime,  
and here in the sun

ill stay inside your shades of love,  
makes one day forever.  
and when July has come and gone,  
this day will last forever.

when I see the way you look,  
the way you look my way, through the rain,  
and the water crashing down  
washes both of us away  
away

I was the one who saw you first,  
a grain in the sands of the universe,  
I never knew what was ahead of me.  
now I'm out of the eyes of the wintertime  
and here in the sun..

I'll stay inside your shades of love,  
makes one day forever.  
and when July has come and gone,  
this day will last forever.

I'm here inside your shades of love  
makes one day forever.  
shes all I see in front of me,  
shes all I need.

I could live a thousand years,  
if I could be alone with you.  
and here in the sun  
I'll stay inside your shades of love  
makes one day forever.  
and when July has come and gone,  
this day will last forever.  
I'm here inside your shades of love  
makes one day forever  
one day forever  
one day forever  
one day forever

The crowd erupted into applause when the song came to a close. Zack got up and made to walk off stage, but Bailey ran up and stopped him in the middle of the stage. Tears were slowly falling down her face, though she tried to resist.

"Did you write that?" She asked him through the waterworks.

"Just for you, but why are you crying?" He wondered as he sat his guitar down. I'm not that bad of a singer, am I?

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,"

"Well, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he replied with a smile that made her insides melt. She wasn't going to wait for Zack to make the first move, she didn't even think of the fact that almost the entire cruise ship was watching them at that moment. Bailey put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. As Zack kissed back, Bailey felt like she could fly, though didn't want to jump off the ship to test it. The crowd began applauding again, Zack didn't care though. He was kissing his dream girl in front of a crowd of people. He wasn't going to let anything ruin the moment, until he was pulled backwards. Zack looked up into the eyes of a large security guard.

"Kirby, do you mind? I'm a bit busy if you can't tell," Zack said to him, motioning towards Bailey.

"Actually Zack, it seems I have to take your girlfriend into custody," Kirby told him.

"What, why?" Bailey asked.

"Seems you're one of the students who were breaking the curfew that I caught on camera," Kirby explained.

"Prove it," Zack said to him, trying to defend her. They probably also suspected him along with her.

"Well, my top investigator Cody has come up with several facts and they all point to her. The main one being the ringtone on her cell phone. Now, who was with you when you were sneaking out that night?"Kirby asked.

"That would be me," Zack spoke up.

"Zack? You told me you were playing Call of Duty in your room that night," Cody said to his twin. "What were you and Bailey doing sneaking out past curfew?"

"She was helping me with school," Zack replied, hesitantly.

"What? Bailey was tutoring you? Why didn't you ask me, I'm your brother," Cody asked, astounded that his own brother would copy off him, but wouldn't ask him for help.

"Actually Cody, I asked Bailey to tutor Zack, I thought she could reach him better then you," Mrs. Tutweiller chimed in.

"I'm getting confused," Kirby added.

"As am I," Mr. Moseby said from out of nowhere, they hadn't noticed him walk up. "Now, I want to hear exactly what happened, Bailey?"

"Well, Mrs. Tutweiller asked me to tutor Zack because she thought if Cody could help, then he would have done it already. So I started helping him study and one night we lost track of time, so Zack walked me back to my room, but we ran into Mr. Moseby and Kirby, so Zack turned off the hallway and we ran for it," She explained. They had completely forgotten the crowd that was now intently watching them.

"Why didn't you just explain that in the hallway?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Probably because I was there. Mr. Moseby, you know I don't mind getting in trouble, heck I love getting in trouble. But Bailey didn't deserve to get in trouble and if we would have tried telling you then night, she would have gotten in trouble for being with me," Zack came to the rescue again.

"Well, I am sorry but I will have to give you guys detention for sneaking out past curfew that night, and who knows how many other times," Mr. Moseby said.

"Come on, Mr. Moseby, Zack has been improving in school and how many times has he gotten in trouble for past few weeks since he has been with Bailey?" Mrs. Tutweiller asked the manager.

"You have a point, but they broke the rules. I have to give them detention."

Addison and Woody were watching everything from the crowd, and Addison decided it was time to help out her friends.

"Let them off!" She called. "Let them off!"

Woody joined in and soon the entire audience was chanting that Zack and Bailey should be let off.

"Well, I guess I can let them off the hook this one time. Kirby, Cody, excellent work with your investigation. Bailey, I expect you to continue keeping Zack out of trouble. I have to go take care of important management duties," Mr. Moseby said.

"Will do Mr. Moseby," Bailey said as he walked away.

"He probably is going to change his pocket hankie," Zack said to them.

"Well, I have another case to work on, apparently someone has been taking doughnuts from the kitchen," Kirby said.

"You'll never catch me alive copper," Woody yelled, jumping up and running off.

"We got a runner," Kirby said into the non-existent radio on his shoulder before chasing after Woody.

"I can't believe you kept all this from your brother," Cody said in a disappointed tone. "And I can't believe you lied to me," he added to Bailey. He didn't wait for a response, he just walked away.

"He's pretty upset by all this, isn't he?" Bailey asked Zack as they walked off stage.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a couple days," Zack replied.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. That was like out of a movie. So are you guys like together now? Because that would be so awesome and you guys would be super cute together," Addison said running up. She had spoken quickly like she would have when she was high on sugar.

"Thanks," Zack said, assuming it was a compliment towards his romantic act. "So Addison brings up a good point, are we dating now?" Zack asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bailey said with a grin. "Addison, you're officially the first to know that I'm dating Zack Martin."

"I'll be right back, I left my guitar on stage," Zack said, before walking off to retrieve the stringed instrument.

Zack walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone again.

"I would just like everyone to know that Bailey agreed to be my girlfriend," he announced to the crowd.

Claps and wolf whistles were returned to the new couple as Zack grabbed his guitar and walked back over to where Bailey and Addison were standing.

"So I was thinking I could walk you back to your room?" Zack said to Bailey when he walked up.

"Ok," She replied simply through a huge smile.

"Call me with the details," Addison said.

So they walked to Bailey's room together. Guitar in one hand, Bailey's hand in the other, Zack couldn't suppress the happiness he felt.

'Life is good,' he thought.

* * *

So Zack and Bailey are finally together. Let's see what fate has in store for them. I'll try to update soon, but I'm going out of town next week and I start school the week after that, so i will pretty bust, but will try to update.

The song Zack wrote and played, and is the name of the chapter, is Shades of Love by Empty Trash. Now I know Zack didn't write this, but I'm no good at writing songs, so he did write that in the story. I wasn't originally going to use that song, but I came across it one night on youtube and I thought it fit them. Tell me what you think of the song choice. Until next time, keep up the good reviews.


	8. Just a Dream

I am incredibly sorry I have not updated in a few months. But I promise to update a lot more frequently. Anyways, I don't own suite life and all that

* * *

I lay awake in bed staring at the blank ceiling, the sounds of Marcus's snoring filling the cabin. I couldn't help but be happy. I finally had the girl of his dreams. It had been about 2 weeks since the night of the talent show, and I had the best girl in the world. Though I couldn't help thinking of the strangest what if. I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't landed in the hot tub. Would she still be my roommate instead of Marcus? Would everyone know her as Bailey Pickett, just one of the guys instead of Bailey Pickett, loveable farm girl? Would we still be dating? Secretly of course, but I wonder what all the craziness would ensue if everyone thought she was a dude and me and her tried to secretly date? Boy, would that be crazy. Creating a movie about the possibilities of what could have been was all I remember.

The next thing I know, I'm on the Sky Deck. I spot it, a boy standing on the other side of the railing, looking down. He looked like he was about take a leap of faith to see if he could fly, which he obviously couldn't. Why weren't the other passengers trying to stop him? I jump from the table and hurry over to where he was.

"Hey, wait, don't…Cody?" I asked, realizing who it was. "Cody, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to end it all," he replied, in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

"Have you gone insane little brother?"

"No, I've opened my eyes to everything," he says simply, still staring into the vast blue depths.

"What are you talking about?" I honestly had no idea why my little brother would try to kill himself.

"You. You stole the girl I loved, soon you will steal everything else and I don't wanna be around to see it."

"Cody, I…"

"Shut up Zack!" He yells, finally looking at me. His glare sent chills down my spine. "Ever since I can remember, you have been always putting me down. Everyone has always liked you better because they thought you were _cooler._ You knew I loved Bailey and you went and took her from me."

"Cody, I didn't know you still liked her," I replied honestly. Cody had never said anything about trying to date Bailey since that day on Parrot Island.

At this, Cody began laughing. "Don't try to feed me that load of bull. I never said anything, but you knew. We're twins, I never had to say anything. You knew full well that I was in love with her. You were just looking for an excuse to justify taking her. All I have left are academics, but with Bailey tutoring you now, you will just go steal that from me also. So I'm just getting it over with."

"Don't do this man, please. I'm sorry bro," I managed to say. This could not be happening.

"Goodbye Zack." And with that, he jumped.

"CODY!" I looked around at everyone else. "Someone help. My brother just jumped of the ship."

I spot one of those life rescuing doughnuts and tried to throw it overboard, but someone grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Zack, I can't let you do that," said the man who had grabbed him.

I turn around to find Moseby behind me.

"Mr. Moseby? What are you doing? Cody just jumped overboard, you gotta help me."

"Leave him alone Zack, it's what he wants," replied the ship manager calmly.

"Are you crazy?"

"Did you honestly not see this coming Zack? As long as I've known you boys, you've been bullying your poor little brother. Always putting him down, always telling him that he's a loser because he is smart. This is your fault Zack."

"But, I.."

Suddenly, everyone was staring at him.

"It's all your fault. This is your fault Zack," They all began yelling at him.

"NO!"

I awoke with a sudden jolt. My body was sweat drenched and shaking. Marcus's snoring still filled the room. I was so relieved that it was just a dream. I, Zack Martin, was actually afraid. I haven't been this scared since I went to see Zombie Mom. I found it hard to go back to sleep, so I decided I was going to talk to Cody now.

"Zack? What the hell are you doing? It's 2:30," Cody said when he finally answered the door.

"I know, but I had to make sure you didn't jump off the ship," I reply hastily.

"Are you ok man? Why would I jump off the ship?" he wondered.

"Look, I had this dream…" I answered. "In the dream, you were pissed at me because I had started dating Bailey. You said I stole everything from you and you didn't want to live anymore because I took everything away from you. You jumped off the boat, and then Moseby appeared, saying it was all my fault and that I'm basically a shitty brother."

"It's ok Zack, I'm not mad at you or anything," he said after I explained everything to him. I left out the bullying and demeaning part because that was something I didn't wanna talk about, though I made a mental note to be a lot nicer to him.

"No it's not man. I'm sorry for being like the worst brother ever."

"You're not the worst brother ever. Ok, so yeah I was slightly mad at first that you and Bailey started dating, but I'm happy that both of you guys are happy." He replied.

"How can you not hate me?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Remember that French girl from the Tipton? After that, we promised we would never let a girl come between us again. You're my brother Zack and I'm not gonna let anything come between our friendship."

"Thanks Cody. I don't know how I ended up with the best bro ever. I guess someone needed to keep me in line over the years."

"God yes you did," Cody laughed.

"Even though you tried to get us in trouble, you did a good job on your investigation. You would make a good journalist or reporter," I told him. He really put together a good investigation, even though he tried to get me and Bailey in trouble.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea actually. I could hear your song from where I was when I was getting Kirby. I knew you liked to play guitar since Dad gave you his old one from our middle school graduation. I never knew you could sing that good though," Cody replied. I instantly felt better. I was glad Cody enjoyed my music.

"I'm glad you liked it. There is more where that came from. Dude, it's almost 3 now. I think we should go to bed now."

"Yeah that would be a good idea.

"Goodnight little bro, and thanks for understanding about everything," I said as I went to open my cabin door.

"You too, and again, that's what brothers do," was all he replied before walking into his cabin.

* * *

You gotta love that brotherly bond. Zack's imagination about Bailey being just one of the guys was indeed a shout out to Elianna22, who is a pretty awesome person and an amazing writer. If you haven't read her stuff, then you should because it is awesome. Like i said, I'm hoping to to update alot more since I havent updated in a long time.

On another note, even though this story is Zack/Bailey, I don't wanna leave Cody out. So I was thinking about giving him another girl (like Maya, or maybe an OC) so I would love to hear everyones ideas on a girl for Cody.


	9. Blend that Magazine!

**I updated as soon as I could. Stupid school and work. Sorry if there are any typos, I was editing this while watching the NCAA Championship, Go Auburn! Since I haven't updated as soon as I wanted, I tried to make this a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Suite life, you all know how this goes.**

* * *

"Babe," I complained, "why do we get stuck directing the play?"

"Zack, it was a random selection. We just got lucky," replied my girlfriend. Her body was strewn across my bed while surfing the web on my laptop; no doubt googling plays for our marriage project.

"I'm not sure what kind of luck this is. Any ideas?" I asked, secretly hoping she had one because I sure as hell didn't.

"How about Titanic? It seems fitting since we are on a cruise," she suggested. I should have seen that one coming. What girl would pass up the opportunity to perform the Titanic, one of the most famous love stories, on an actual cruise?

"Ehh, I don't know. We are on a cruise, so we could be like jinxing the ship or something. Sounds like a bad plan just waiting to go awry," I pointed out to her. She shot me quite an interesting look, partly pouting because I said no, and partly that knew deep down I was right.

"I guess you have a point," she finally admitted. "Let's see, what about a Mid-Summers Night Dream?"

"No way," I replied hastily, instantly recalling the mayhem that had ensued when Cody and I performed that play in middle school. "Been there, ain't going back."

"Why, what happened?" She asked excitedly, flipping over so she could lie on her stomach and bend her legs so they were in the air. She loved when I told her stories from our days at the Tipton Hotel.

"Well let's just say that the Midsummer's Night Dream turned into a Midsummer's Nightmare," I told her. "It turned into a chaotic war between all the cast members because there was a little argument, started by Cody."

"I wished I could have seen this, it sounds like it would make for an interesting play."

"Yeah well, the crowd seemed to love it so I guess it all worked out in the end," I explained. "But that's still a no to that play."

"Who did you and Cody play as?"

"I played Lysander. And Cody," I began laughing, "played Bottom."

A wide grin flashed across her face, followed by that laugh that I loved so much.

'Man, she looks beautiful, especially when she laughs. How did I get so lucky?' I thought to myself.

"Is there something on my face or what?" I heard her say. Her voice seemed far away, but it was enough to break me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"I asked if there was something on my face cuz you were staring at me? Are you ok?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine babe, and your face looks perfect. Actually, I was thinking about how I ended up with such an amazing girl," I replied truthfully.

"I have low standards," she laughed.

"Ouch," I reply sarcastically. "Wait, you were joking right?"

"Of course I was Zack. You know I care about you."

"I know you do Bailes."

"You guys do know I'm sitting right here?" I heard from the other side of my cabin.

I looked over and saw Marcus sitting on his bed with a half confused look on his face. I had honestly forgotten he was there since he had been quiet.

"Oh, sorry bro," I said to my roommate. "Next time, don't be so quiet and we won't forget your there."

"Yeah yeah. Oh Bailey, it's almost curfew. Not that I don't like you being here, I just don't want you to get in trouble. The only reason Moseby and Tutweiller didn't give you both detention was because the entire ship saw you guys kiss and started chanting about letting you guys off the hook," he reminded us.

"Thank God Addison started that, otherwise we would have been in trouble. But Marcus brings up a good point, it is almost curfew. I should probably get back to my cabin," Bailey said as she hopped off my bed and walked over to the door.

"Want me to walk you there?"

"Nah, it's ok Zack, thanks though. So I'll see you in the morning?" she answered hopefully.

"Of course," I replied, giving her a kiss. "Goodnight Kansas."

"Night."

"So this whole directing a play thing sucks," I complained when the sound of a cabin door shutting had filled the tiny room. "You probably don't have it easy either. How are you going to find a live band to play in the middle of the ocean?"

"Actually, London and I were thinking," I shot him a confused look, one he picked up in quickly. "Ok, well I was thinking that you could play at the dance."

"Wait, did you just say you want me to play at the dance?"

"Yeah of course. Everyone loved your act in the talent show and I need someone to play. Think of this as your first gig," he explained to me.

"I like the sound of that. Zack Martin, upcoming musician," I thought aloud, staring up into nothing as people always did on T.V. while contemplating ideas.

"Exactly, so what do you say?" Marcus asked.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"Kansas!"

Keeping my eye on the girl walking down to breakfast, I begin bulldozing my way through the overcrowded corridor. _Stupid crowd. Why it there so many people going it breakfast. It's overrated anyways. _A few passengers gave me questionable looks, no doubt wondering why on earth a random kid ran through crowds yelling out states.

"Hey Bails!" I tried calling out again. More questionable looks. People probably think I'm referring to a bale of hay. _Great, now half the ship thinks I'm nuts._

"Is that poor boy ok?" I heard a woman say to the man next to her.

"Yes, thank you. I am perfectly sane, as far as I know," I stopped and turned to face the lady. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go continue to find my girlfriend."

_Man, passengers can be annoying, you try to get your girlfriend to notice you and everyone thinks you've just escaped the loony bin._

"Zack?" _Oh god, I am going crazy. My consciousness is starting to sound just like Bailey. Wait a sec…_

"You alright babe?" _Why the hell would my conscious tell me that of all things?_

"Sorry Bailey, I was kinda spacing out there for a sec," I said her, noticing her worried look I added, "I'm fine baby, I promise," I reassured her.

"Alright," she grimaced. "Shouldn't you be at work? You're going to be late, again."

"Yeah, I know, but I got exciting news for you. Follow me," I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her through the breakfast crowd until I found a deserted corridor.

"What's this all about?" She asked through a laugh, showing her confusion in the process.

"It's quiet here," I explained. "Now, like I said, I got news."

"Let me guess, you locked yourself in a room with Woody and survived an entire playing of him farting Stairway to Heaven without a clothes pin on your nose again. Cuz babe, I'll tell you like I did the first time you did that, it's not very exciting news," she smiled at me, resting her right hand on her hip.

"Hey, you know how hard it takes to survive that?" I defended myself. "But no, I got my first gig!"

"Aww Zack, that's awesome," she said as she pulled me into a kiss. She couldn't hide the happiness and excitement in her voice. "Where did you get a gig?"

"Marcus asked me to play at the dance since he and London are organizing it."

"That's great babe," she said, kissing me again.

"But looks like your still stuck going with me as your date. Marcus said he will DJ for a little bit of it so I can take a break from playing and spend time with you,"

"Well fine, if I have to," she laughed.

I pull her into a kiss, running my fingers through her hair. I could feel her hands on my cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

"Mhmm, I love your hair," I whisper through the many kiss compliments of Bailey.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work."

"Oh shit, I gotta go babe. Moseby is gonna kill me if he find out I'm late. I knew I shouldn't have gotten rid of that crazy machine me and Cody built in case I was ever late or overslept," I said running off, leaving Bailey in the deserted hallway, her laughter echoing off the walls.

* * *

"You know, I still feel kinda bad for Cody." I looked over from the smoothie bar at the towel boy who was my twin. Woody and Addison listened intently while Bailey flipped through some magazine.

I had tried to be a better brother to him, but I could tell he felt left out. Ever since the talent show, it seems like a lot of students have been pairing off into couples, me and Bailey, Woody and Addison. London had finally decided to give Marcus a chance, mainly to the fact that he used to be famous, but things for them had actually been changing. Ever since I had given Marcus tips on wooing London, she had begun her descent back to planet earth, becoming a nicer, but still loveable London.

Now it seems that everyone was actually hanging out together, forming what passengers referred to as the Seven Seas gang, led by yours truly. Only problem was that Cody barely hung out with us. I suspected he felt left out, not wanting to be the seventh wheel on some oddly shaped vehicle with six wheels.

"I don't know why he won't hang out with us," Addison said through sips of her Berry Bonanza smoothie. "Woody, you should try talking to him. After all, you guys are roommates."

"Oh no. I am not making our cabin into the new ships room of awkwardness," Woody retaliated, throwing his hand in the air. "I vote Zack does it cuz they are twins."

"I tried. He told me he has been busy with being towel boy and school," I said from behind the smoothie counter, attempting to make Bailey a Banana Fofana.

"Maybe he feels left out," Bailey finally spoke up. She had been quiet for awhile, just sitting at the bar with Woody and Addison, waiting for me to get off work. She tossed that girly chick magazine she had on the counter, causing it to slip into my smoothie blender.

"Shred it Zack. Blend that magazine!" Woody shouted dramatically as he jumped up, pointing at the magazine lying helpless in the blender.

"You make it sound like its evil," Bailey defended her magazine.

"TeenChick is evil. It convinces girls that the world is ruled by fashion and sex tips," Woody replied, trying to make his answer sound intelligent.

"Calm down Woody, it's just a magazine. I read TeenChick also, it's not just Bailey," Addison interjected. People thought me and Bailey were an odd couple, nobody was expecting Addison and Woody. A hefty boy with a fro who can fart classic rock dating a tiny girl who is addicted to being high on sugar.

"I think Woody had been reading too many comics again," I laughed, pulling Bailey's magazine out of the smoothie blender.

Woody began arguing with Addison and Bailey about the evils of TeenChick Magazine. I was about to jump into the heated debate when something caught my eye. The magazine in my hand had a picture of Hannah Montana on the cover, surrounded by advertisements for articles it contained. One stuck out to me as though it was glowing bright, just whispering in my ear 'Read me, read me.'

I flipped to the article and briefly skimmed it.

"Woody, go find Marcus. I have an idea."

* * *

**Uh oh, Zack has an idea. Everyone knows this could be bad, especially if he got it from a teenage girls magazine.**

**Hoping to update soon, this time I mean it, I promise. **

**Everyone remembers the craziness that ensued in the SLOZAC episode A Midsummers Night Dream, one of my personal favorites.**

**Everyone should go check out Tiger002's Suite Life Awards and support their favorite Authors/Stories. I know I have.  
**


	10. The Plan

**I deeply apologize for my lack of updates. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this since I have not been able to update in awhile. I have had many things going on in my personal life which had prevented me from writing.**

**My last few chapters were written in Zack's perspective. I tried it in first person to see if people liked it or not. I for one did not like it and I received a few reviews and messages stating that some of you didn't like it, so I apologize for that. The rest of the story will go back to third person.**

**I am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I really wanted to upload a chapter for you guys.**

**I don't own Suite Life…**

"Woody, go find Marcus. I have an idea."

The bushy haired teen left at once in search of Zack's roommate. No sooner had Woody disappeared did Bailey and Addison begin the bombardment.

"What's your idea?"

"Yeah Zack, what's your idea?"

"Does it involve more pranks?"

"Does it involve sugar?"

"What kind of idea did you get from TeenChick?"

"What is it? What is it? What is it?"

"Calm down Addison." He put his hand onto the shoulder of the 80 pound girl, who had been jumping up and down wildly. "I'll tell you girls when Woody returns with Marcus," Zack managed to spurt out between the girls raining questions down on him.

"God, Woody is taking forever!" Bailey fumed suddenly. "He's been gone almost an hour."

"Bay, it hasn't even been 5 minutes." _Man, Bailey can be quite the impatient one,_ chuckling at the idea. "Cut Woodchip a break, it's a big ship and he's not exactly the fastest guy."

"You should have seen Addison, she could probably run around the entire ship twice with all that energy," Bailey replied, still impatiently awaiting their return.

"Yeah, you should have," Addison jumped up excitedly. "I'm so much faster than Woody. He's my boyfriend and all, but boy is he sa-low."

"Hurtful!"

That catchphrase could only mean one thing. Zack, Bailey and Addison all turned in the direction of Woody's voice.

"So what's the big emergency?" Marcus questioned immediately upon walking up.

"As we all know, Cody has been acting different lately. Bailey said it may be because he feels left out. I can tell she is right, so I propose we help him out," Zack told the group of friends.

Addison, who just as puzzled as the rest of them, was the first to speak up. "So what do you have in mind Zack?"

"We can't just make him stop acting weird and force him to hang out with us," Marcus pointed out.

"Marcus has a point," Bailey added. She wasn't purposely trying to side against her boyfriend, quickly speaking up again before Zack got the idea that she was. "But I'm sure Zack knows that. I think what Zack is trying to say it that Cody feels left out. Ever since the talent show, Zack and I have been dating, same with Woody and Addison. Not that long after the show did Marcus and London do the same. Don't you guys see? We unintentionally isolated Cody because he is single."

"Exactly," Zack flashed that infamous grin; the one everyone knew meant he had a plan. "Thank you babe."

Silence filled the air almost immediately. Marcus, Woody, and Addison were all trying to process what Bailey had just explained about Zack's proposal. Bailey, on the other hand, was contemplating Zack's plan to get Cody a girlfriend.

She still felt slightly guilty that she had started dating Zack while she was on a date with Cody. Zack had shared with her his thoughts on how he thought he was a bad brother. He even told her about his conversation with Cody in the hallway at 2 in the morning about how bad he felt. She knew Zack apologized to him for it and had told her that they were good. Bailey wanted to believe this because she didn't want to be the cause of two brother's fights, but she could tell the twins relationship wasn't the same as before. She made a mental note to talk to Cody when she was pulled back into reality by Woody.

"So what's the plan?" asked the goofball with the fro.

There was that grin again. The older twin lazily jerked his head to get the shaggy blonde hair out of his face before dropping the magazine on the smoothie bar counter.

"TeenChick? Really Zack?"Marcus stared at his roommate, with an air of utter disbelief in his words. "Real funny. Now seriously, what's the plan?"

"Uhh Marcus? I think Zack is serious," Bailey tried not to laugh. Zack responded with a smile and a wink saying 'You know me too well.'

"Dude, you can't be serious. Tell me you are not serious about TeenChick Magazine," Marcus shuddered at the possibility. "Wait, maybe this is a case of merry time madness. Someone call Haggis, he's got experience with it."

"Calm down Marcus, I don't have merry time madness. And for the love of god, don't call Haggis." The blonde teen handed the magazine to his girlfriend. "Page 37 babe."

"Modeling Hits the Seven Seas." She read the title to the eagerly awaiting group. "Cindy Cannon, creator and head of Cindy Cannon Modeling Agency had recently announced to TeenChick Magazine Reporter Nicole Jones that her modeling agency will host the 2011 Miss Junior Shoot aboard the grand cruise ship, the S. S. Tipton. The shoot will begin March 17th and will be going on for several days. For more information on the shoot, see page 41." She finished with a note of understanding.

"Models? Your idea is models?" Woody asked.

"If makes sense, if you think about it." Bailey interjected. "There are going to be models on a cruise, they will want to have fun."

"And Cody is the new chief of fun-tertainment," Zack responded matter-of-factly.

"Oh I got it!" Addison jumped out of her seat, practically flinging bits of her banana fofana smoothie into orbit in the process. "With the dance coming up, we could set Cody up with one of them. I'm sure a dance would sound super fun to girls who like to dress up anyways. It would be perfect, especially since Marcus and London are planning the dance."

"Bingo Addison," replied Zack simply as he started making a smoothie for Bailey. "The dance was supposed to be a week before the models get on board, but with Marcus and London's help, we can easily push it back to when they get here. When they arrive, Cody will "accidently" bump into one who happens to need a towel. You see where this is going?"

"You know, this could actually work," Bailey pointed out as Zack handed her the pink cup full of smoothie.

"Let operation hook Cody up with a model begin!" Addison declared excitedly. "I think it needs a shorter name."

**So now you know what Zack's plan is, let's see if it's successful or backfires. Again, I wasn't too fond of this chapter, it's not my best work and definitely isn't an outstanding chapter. **

**I'm going to try to update as soon as possible.**

**Again, I apologize for lack of updates.**


	11. That kinda bothers me

**Yes, I am a horrible person for my delayed update. Feel free to stone me for my insolence.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SL  
**

* * *

A cruise ship full of models, this day would normally be a dream come true for seventeen year old Zack Martin. Though in light of circumstances and a certain farm girl who turned his whole world upside down, this dream was to come true for another: one Cody Martin.

"Hey little bro, you remember…Cody?" Zack approached Cody while he made his usual rounds with towels, or at least what he thought was Cody.

"Little help?" muffled the mountain of white towels.

"Uh oh, Cody's not gonna be happy when he finds out that the towels are talking again," Zack said seriously before digging into the heap and pulling out his twin.

"Thanks," he wheezed. He sounded like he was about to suffocate. After catching his breath, he replied "So what did you need?"

"You remember those smokin twins we dated in middle school? You know, blonde, british, beautiful." Zack approached Cody while he made his rounds with his usual stack of clean towels.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well…"

"Cody!" the twin girls appeared as if from thin air and swallowed Cody in hug.

"Jessica? Janice? What are you guys doing here?" Cody asked bewildered.

"We're models!" they squealed excitedly.

"Isn't that exciting?" Jessica asked the still mildly confused twin.

"Really exciting," Janice echoed as they always did.

"Ugh Janice, just for once can't you come up with your own adjective?"

"Twit."

"That's a noun," Cody and Jessica simultaneously. They looked at each other surprised, blushed, and looked in opposite directions.

"Annoying twit," Janice corrected before walking away.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it then," Zack announced as he clapped Cody on the back and shot him an encouraging wink before heading off to the juice bar where Bailey was waiting.

"So you're a model?" Zack heard Cody ask before he got to the juice bar.

* * *

"Ok, phase A is completed," Zack told Bailey when he got to the bar. "Now onto phase B."

"At least everything is going good so far," she responded as Zack slid behind the counter.

"Would you expect anything less from one of my plans?" he asked with a hint of cockiness.

"Oh of course not," she replied quite seriously, but with an air of sarcasm.

"So what do you have planned today baby?" Zack asked as he started his shift.

"I'm actually about to meet Addison at her cabin to study."

"Sounds good, I'll be here making smoothies for the empty bar seats," he laughed lightly. "I'll meet you guys when my shift's over."

Bailey smiled, leaned over the counter and gave Zack a quick kiss before heading off to Addison's Cabin.

* * *

"So you're a model?" Cody asked, ruffling his hair anxiously. While everyone knew Cody wasn't exactly a womanizer, he had never had problems talking to either of the British twins when they lived in Boston. Now they were models, just the word 'model' made him nervous. "So when did you guys become models?"

"Well, shortly after you and Zack left actually. The cheerleading squad had to go to get pictures taken for the year book. While we were there we met Cindy Canon and she said she was impressed with us and asked us to be models. So here we are," she explained. Cody had forgotten how obvious, and not that he would admit it, cute her accent was. Clearly time had not changed that.

"That's awesome. Sounds like you and Janice have a great opportunity," Cody looked over Jessica's shoulder only to see Zack indiscreetly giving two very large thumbs up with a triumphant look on his face. He looked like Fonzie.

"I can definitely see why you were chosen to be a model," he added suavely.

"Awh thanks Cody. Sounds like you got a pretty good opportunity yourself. This ship is brilliant."

"You want me to show you around? My shifts about over," he offered.

"Sounds excellent. I'll just wait for you at one of the tables," she smiled and headed to one of the empty tables.

"Ok Bailey, we've been studying for hours. I feel like my head is going to explode," Addison complained as she got out of the book strewn bed. "Can we go get something with sugar in it?"

"Come on Addison, we have a big test coming up in a few days."

"Ughh, fine. But can you at least text Zack and ask him to bring me a smoothie? He should get off in like ten minutes and he's supposed to meet us anyways," Addison asked hopefully.

That did it. Bailey tossed the book she was holding on the bed and stood up.

"You know, why don't we just go down there? You're right, we should get a break."

"I know you're only saying this so you can go see Zack," Addison contemplated, "but I don't care, I want a smoothie. Zack's going to be thrilled that you surprised him at work."

They turned the corner to enter another hallway they walked straight into something solid.

"Marcus?" Bailey staggered, catching herself before she toppled over from the crash.

"The one and only. Where are you guys headed?" he asked curiously.

"Oh we're going to surprise Zack when he gets off work," Bailey replied excitedly.

"You better hurry up, this whore, I mean model has been all over Zack while he's been working," Marcus warned. "Well, I gotta go hustle some passengers at pool with Woody, good luck with that thing Bailey."

"Aren't you worried Bailey?" Addison asked once Marcus was out of ear shot.

"Why should I be? I know Zack has to be nice and tolerate of everyone when he's working. I'm sure Zack will just leave this girl at the juice bar once he's done with his shift and come meet us like he promised," Bailey shrugged it off.

"Not just that, look I know Zack has done nothing but treat you like a princess, but you know what they say?"

"I know you're from Chicago but I highly doubt the weather changes every fifteen minutes."

"No no that, but girl you're coming with me to Chicago sometime and see how your opinion about that changes. But no, I was talking about the once a player always a player. I'm not saying anything against Zack, he's one of my best friends, but the records speak for themselves. The ship if full of models and Zack is probably the ships number one male candidate. I trust Zack and I know he wouldn't purposely hurt you but," Bailey opened her mouth to protest, but Addison continued. "I'm just saying Bales."

"Thanks for looking out for me Addison. You have a point, but I do trust him. As much as I don't like girls always hanging all over him when he's at work because they know he can't turn them away, I trust Zack," Bailey convinced herself.

As much as Bailey told herself she trusted him, and she honestly did trust him for the most part, Addison brought up a point. On one hand, Zack did have a record, quite an outstanding one. On the other hand, Zack had proven himself time and time again to have changed. Back on the first hand, how many guys convinced people they had changed, then turn back into their old self after awhile. She had already fallen for that a few times with Moose and no matter how many times he convinced her he changed, he went back to his old controlling behavior. Would Zack do the same? Granted, he had been a perfect boyfriend so far. But what if he did go back to his former pre-Bailey self? He had already lasted much longer than Moose ever had, but would, and almost more important, could he last? These questions had plagued her for awhile, but she always pushed them away, telling herself how much Zack cares for her. But Addison had shed some new light on the situation.

"So are you sure it won't bother you?" Addison's question had pulled her out of the raging battle taking place in her mind, much like the epic twin war where she had to choose between the two Martin brothers.

"Yes Addison, I told you, I trust…" she stopped when she heard the voices coming from below her. Bailey and Addison were standing on the upper area of the Sky Deck. Bailey peered over the railing towards the juice bar to see Zack closing up while that model Marcus was talking about sat on the counter.

"Yeah, hold up Jenna. Just let me finish closing up then we can go. It'll just take a second," Zack said as he finished putting away the colorful smoothie cups. "Alright, that'll do it. Let's go."

"Ok, that kinda bothers me," Bailey said once they had gone.

* * *

**There's trouble a brewin. Is Bailey being over dramatic or is Zack back to his old ways? Guess we'll find out. I would love some feedback how you think the story is progressing, or just your thoughts and opinions. I take them into account and I love hearing from you guys.**


End file.
